Voice over Internet Protocol, also called VoIP, IP Telephony, Internet telephony, Broadband telephony, Broadband Phone and Voice over Broadband is the routing of voice conversations over the Internet or through any other IP-based network. Protocols which are used to carry voice signals over the IP network are commonly referred to as Voice over IP or VoIP protocols. When the internet is available, the VoIP technology makes the traditional fixed telephone (Public Switched Telephone Network, or PSTN) lines obsolete. It uses existing underutilized network capacity to complete voice communication, whether you are communicating with someone next door, or half way around the globe. The VoIP's use of internet as a media eliminates the use of traditional fixed line phone line and the concept of long distance phone calls. Many companies offer free domestic long distance service, and some even provide free international long distance service to many countries. The VoIP technology is currently a mature technology and this technology is very well accepted by millions of consumers as a replacement of a traditional PSTN phone line. Many companies offer such service to millions of consumers around the world.
The VoIP telephone service is usually configured to include: an internet service provider using a cable/DSL modem, a VoIP phone adapter, and an optional router/hub/switch for routing internet traffic to/from the VoIP phone adapter to the modem. This configuration requires the cable/DSL modem, the VoIP phone adapter, and the optional router/hub/switch to have individual power supply, usually a lower voltage direct current (DC) power supply. When any one of the power supply malfunctions and/or the electricity is not available, the VoIP phone system will stop working.
The traditional PSTN phone service has one advantage over the VoIP phone service: customers can still make a phone call when your electric power is not available. When electric power is not available, if the customer has a plain old telephone (not a cordless phone, since such cordless phone usually requires electric power), he/she can still make phone calls because the plain old telephone service (POTS) provide electric power to the phone line. Ability to make phone call, especially 911 call when electricity is not available is particularly important in an emergency situation, or the electric power is purposely cut off when a crime is been committed.
In order to overcome this shortcoming of VoIP phone system, an uninterruptible power supply is needed. An uninterruptible power supply (UPS) maintains a continuous supply of electric power to electrically coupled equipment by supplying power from a separate source such as a battery array, when a source of electricity normally used to supply power to the equipment is not available. A UPS is inserted between the source of electricity (typically commercial utility power) and the equipment it is supplying power. When a power failure or abnormality occurs, the UPS will effectively switch from the utility power to its own power source almost instantaneously. This is especially important to security monitoring systems with telephone connection to the monitoring companies. The UPS keeps the telephone system and security system operational and the wireless internet access available even when the electricity is not available.
While not limited to any particular type of equipment, a UPS is typically used to protect computers, telecommunication equipment or other electrical equipment where an unexpected power disruption could cause injuries, fatalities, serious business disruption or data loss. UPS units come in sizes ranging from units which will back up a single computer without monitor (around 200 VA) to units which will power entire data centers or buildings (several megawatts). Larger UPS units typically work in conjunction with generators.
Historically, UPS units were very expensive and were most likely to be used on expensive computer systems and in areas where the power supply is interrupted frequently. However, UPS units are now more affordable, and have become an essential piece of equipment for data centers and business computers, but are also used for personal computers, entertainment systems, home/office networking system, telecommunication system and more.
With increased demand for electricity, the electrical grid is under increasing strain particularly during heavy demand periods such as summer when air conditioning use is at its highest. In order to prevent blackouts, electrical utilities will sometimes use a process called load shedding, which involves cutting the power to large groups of customers for short periods of time. The single biggest event that brought attention to the need for UPS power backup units was the 2003 North America blackout in the north-eastern US and eastern Canada.
A UPS is not to be confused with a standby generator, which does not provide protection from a momentary power interruption and may result in an interruption when it is switched into service, whether manually or automatically. However, such generators are typically placed before the UPS to provide cover for lengthy outages.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.